Mary Watson et Sherlock Holmes
by dray'savonnette
Summary: La nouvelle est tombée, John et Sherlock vont se marier! John est heureux, mais à replonger dans les souvenirs du passé, ne risque-t-il pas de rouvrir de vieilles blessures?


**Hey!**

Je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction! J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur John et Sherlock mais je n'avais jamais osé la chose.. voilà qui est fait, j'espère que ce premier chapitre répondra à vos attentes.

J'emprunte John, Sherlock et toute la bande à la BBC et à Conan Doyle et.. je crois qu'il est d'usage de prévenir de la mort d'un personnage. Donc ATTENTION: Mort d'un personnage.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère!

* * *

><p><strong>Mary Watson et Sherlock Holmes<strong>

John se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois, il regarda ses yeux bleus fatigués et les rides qui le marquaient au coin de ses paupières, il toucha ses cheveux, parsemés de gris, blond fané, dont certaines mèches s'entrelaçaient avec le restant de sa jeunesse. Le docteur se racla la gorge et recula de deux grands pas, faisant grincer le parquet sous son poids. Il pouvait maintenant admirer son entier reflet. Il avait essayé cette tenue maintes et maintes fois, il la connaissait par cœur, le moindre pli, le moindre morceau de tissus qui avait été repris par la couturière, il sentait tout. De ses chaussures vernies jusqu'à son haut de forme. John Watson voulait frôler la perfection. Droit comme un I, les bras le long du corps, son cœur battant faisant autant de bruit que toute la cavalerie britannique, John se surpris à s'apprécier. Sa queue de pie l'allongeait, son pantalon gris, reprisé, le mincissait. Il s'autorisa à relâcher sa respiration.

John Watson se mariait demain et il était prêt.

Il doutait que Sherlock ferait autant d'effort cependant, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête alors qu'il se détournait de son reflet. Le détective avait quitté Baker Street pour la nuit, prétextant une affaire, refusant d'avouer qu'en fait, son frère Mycroft le forçait à respecter une tradition ennuyante qu'il ne comprenait pas. ''Pourquoi devrais-je quitter John le jour avant celui où je suis censé lui promettre de rester avec lui pour le reste de ma vie ? Enfin ça n'a pas de sens ! '' Avait-il crié au téléphone lorsque Maman l'avait appelé, lui expliquant le principe et les obligation inhérentes à la préparation et au mariage en lui même. Ainsi, lorsqu'il était venu le trouver, un sac plastique au bras, contenant son costume plus jeté que plié soigneusement, et que Sherlock, son fiancé, lui avait tout simplement annoncé une affaire de vol, sans cadavre, à l'autre bout de Londres qui ne méritait pas son intervention, John avait sourit doucement et avait hoché la tête, compréhensif. Il avait laissé vagabonder son regard sur le grand détective qu'était Sherlock Holmes alors que ce dernier, agissant aussi théâtralement qu'à l'habituelle enfilait son manteau, le faisant voltiger autour de son corps svelte. Il l'avait embrassé rapidement avant qu'il passe le pas de porte et avait compté les dix-sept marches séparant leur appartement de la rue. Accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il avait prétendu ne pas voir la voiture de Mycroft démarrer en trombe.

John sourit au souvenir alors qu'il renfilait des vêtements confortables, son traditionnel pantalon en jean et son pull en laine beige. Il avait catégoriquement refusé tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un enterrement de vie de garçon, il avait déjà été marié, il n'avait plus rien à enterrer et surtout, il ne voulait plus rien enterrer.

Il avait cependant promis à Lestrade qu'ils iraient boire une pinte dans un pub. John rejoignit le salon, buttant dans ce qu'il s'avérait être un bout de pneu carbonisé, témoignage d'une expérience menée par Sherlock ayant testé la toxicité de ses fumées près de trois jours auparavant. Le docteur décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion imitatrice, il tenta l'envolée lyrique de l'enfilage de son manteau.. qui s'acheva par le triste son de porcelaine éclatée au sol , le dépôt de thé en son fond coulant tristement d'un des débris de la tasse défunte.

John rit pour lui même, inconvénient de vivre avec un homme, se dit-il. Un jour promis, ils rangeront. Mais depuis quelques années, John était comme traumatisé à l'idée de mettre quoi que ce soit dans une boite ou dans quoi que ce soit d'hermétique à toute lumière. Il regarda la porcelaine éclatée, mit son écharpe et sorti en claquant la porte. Il était déjà en retard.

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, John bravait la fraîcheur des nuits londoniennes, la vie semblait s'être mise en pause, il n'entendait que ses talons claquer contre le bitume inhospitalier de la ville. Il repensait à Sherlock et lui, vagabondant, flânant, courant, rampant sur ces mêmes trottoirs, aux aventures qu'il avait vécu, aux autres, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas vivre. Ses poings se serrèrent.

Il tourna au coin de Portman square, le vent faisait danser les arbres dans une chorégraphie effrayante, agitant leurs feuilles dans une musique inquiétante. Des frissons parcoururent le dos du docteur, la nuit était dangereuse, il le savait. La nuit cachait l'ennemi. Il lui semblait marcher des heures et des heures, l'angoisse serrait ses poumons et sa jambe commençait à le gêner.

Enfin, soulagé, il arriva devant le Churchill bar, où le détective inspecteur Lestrade lui avait fixé rendez vous. La lumière passait à travers les vitres, comme tamisée, créant une ambiance chaleureuse. Son ami l'attendait, deux pintes à la main, pleines du liquide ambré qu'était la bière. Ils se sourirent et John s'approcha, assignant à Gregory une accolade amicale. Ils étaient émus. Qui aurait dit, il y a deux années de ça que l'histoire de John et Sherlock prendrait cette tournure ?

Les yeux de John s'humidifièrent, c'était comme toutes ces fois, ces moments contraires où il ne savait pas si il pleurait de joie ou de tristesse, si il était plus détruit que reconstruit. Il aimait Sherlock, plus que tout au monde, et lui vouait une gratitude sans nom, mais toujours, ce gouffre, ce néant aspirant son bonheur était présent, suçant ses plaisirs simples comme un vampire.

Lestrade penserait qu'il était juste content.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent à une table collante. La camaraderie était franche et John pansait ses blessures. Greg se confia : lui aussi, il rêvait à mariage. Que John avait de la chance. Le docteur pensa qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir cette chance une deuxième fois.

Cependant, il en convenait, il était chanceux, vraiment, de s'unir pour le reste de sa vie à cet être humain qu'était Sherlock Holmes, beau et incroyable.

Le détective inspecteur lui fit part de ses impressions, de ses pensées sur le mariage à venir, il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit grandiose, mais que de toute évidence, l'audience pourrait compter sur Sherlock Holmes pour apporter son grain d'inattendu.

Un sourire en coin barra la bouche de John, il avait eu cette discussion avec Sherlock, il avait limité ses libertés, sous peine de répercussions sévères en cas de non respect des règles, il avait dressé toute une liste, il était sûr que Mycroft avait un dossier entier. A la lecture de cette fameuse liste, Sherlock avait ouvert la bouche en signe de protestation mais il s'était ravisé. Il voulait bien faire un effort, une journée et une seule. Ce mariage était un peu pour John après tout.

Lestrade lui fit ensuite part du fait qu'ils se soient mis en couple n'avait été une surprise pour personne, qu'il y avait des paris à Scotland Yard, lancé sur eux depuis ce fameux soir de la femme en rose.

Un autre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de John, pourtant, à l'époque, poser le moindre doigt sur son colocataire, l'imaginer aimer un homme lui aurait fait venir la nausée. Mais Sherlock, plus humain et magnifique que jamais avait su le rassurer, la charmer et, par sa présence continuelle, il avait réapprit à John à aimer.

La sympathique soirée du docteur et du détective inspecteur prit une autre tournure lorsque ce dernier, pensant bien faire, demanda à John de dater sa relation avec Sherlock.

En effet, John et Sherlock n'étaient pas d'accord sur la question. Sherlock affirmait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis leur premier rendez vous. John pensait plutôt à leur premier baiser. Mais se souvenir de celui là était plus douloureux que n'importe quelle torture que dut subir Prométhée. Le fait de se le rappeler le déchirait en deux, le faisait souffrir et l'inquiétait, il sentait son cœur, meurtrit, ouvert, livré à tous les vents violents des enfers. Il avait cherché à oublié ce baiser, à l'effacer de sa mémoire, mais John Watson n'était pas Sherlock Holmes et n'avait pas le droit de vie ou de suppression sur les informations de son palais mental, aussi horribles et tuantes soient elles.

Ce baiser avait pris place dans une atmosphère de deuil, il avait été désespéré et reconnaissant, il aurait du être passionné et amoureux.

John avait subit des pertes tout au long de sa vie. La mort avait marché main dans la main à ses côtés depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait cultivé le mythe en s'engageant dans l'armée, il avait vu ses camarades tomber dans la poussière devenue écarlate, il s'était fait tiré dessus, et s'était mis à supplier la mort, il avait pu compter sur sa plus tendre amie pour l'épargner.

Il pensait à toutes les fois où il s'était relevé, à ce beau jour où la chose avait été plus difficile, lorsqu'il avait vu son ami se jeter dans le vide, lorsqu'il n'avait rien pu faire qu'observer, inutile. Et une fois de plus, malgré l'abandon, la solitude qui avait rongé ses tripes, la culpabilité, il avait réussi à passer au dessus de la mort de Sherlock, à reconstruire sa vie, à avancer.

Mais Sherlock, toujours au dessus du commun des mortels avait réussi l'improbable, voire l'impossible, de façon presque divine, il était revenu, avait fait rouler la pierre de son tombeau et s'était relevé, plus superbe qu'auparavant. Miraculeuse résurrection.

Mais voilà que la fatalité frappait le dos de John une fois de plus, achevant l'homme déjà à terre. Et la mort prit Mary. Son souffle de vie, son amour, sa raison de vivre.

Fauchée d'un coup, la nouvelle était tombée comme une masse. Morte, étendue, à terre, sur le bitume humide et froid d'une nuit d'hiver dans un rue venteuse de Londres, gisant, le vin de la vie s'écoulant doucement de sa tête. Sur le coup, en une fraction de seconde, son cœur battant et plein de vie s'était arrêté. L'ultime soldat du bataillon de John était tombé.

Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, John hurla, frappa les murs, s'écorchant les jointures de ses mains, tomba lui aussi, puis il chercha à nier, secouant la tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite comme si ainsi, il parviendrait à faire s'envoler l'évidence. Sa moitié n'était plus qu'une dépouille inanimée, les derniers mots qu'il lui prononcerait seraient sans réponse, ils s'envoleraient dans le silence. John était fatigué de se battre, fatigué d'être triste, fatigué d'être seul, anéanti d'avoir trop pleuré.

Et Sherlock … Sherlock avait été là pour lui bien sûr. Dès le début, il avait porté John à bout de bras, avait essayé de le maintenir en état de survie à défaut de pouvoir le maintenir en vie.

La première nuit que John passa sans Mary, il dormit à Baker Street. Il ne se souvenait même plus être arrivé là, aveuglé, les yeux rougis par son chagrin. Il se rappelait s'être endormi sans verser une larme, ses yeux secs d'avoir tant pleurés. Il s'était réveillé toutes les heures, suant dans ses draps de garçon célibataire, veuf. Alors il levait la tête, regardait autour de lui, cherchant une présence, un miracle, il en venait à croire au fantôme de Mary. Il ne trouva aucune entité surnaturelle, jamais, juste la figure élancée et debout de Sherlock qui veillait sur lui en silence, le gardant comme la plus précieuse des choses, il ne semblait même pas cligner des yeux, ne voulant pas perdre John de son champ visuel pour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Les jours passaient, les nuits de John étaient toujours agitées, ses journées... maussades. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot, sa gorge était trop sèche, amère. Sherlock était là, omniprésent, le suivant dans le moindre de ses déplacements dans l'appartement, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, il ne devait pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis de trop nombreux jours. Lorsque John s'effondrait, butant contre sa propre paresse, Sherlock le relevait, le tirant par ses épaules blessées et courbaturées. Lorsqu'il devenait trop maigre, lorsqu'il refusait de manger, Sherlock l'observait, les doigts croisés sous son menton, son regard pénétrant fixant le médecin, l'envahissant, emprisonnant son âme dans ses yeux à la couleur mystique. Alors, à contre cœur et luttant contre la nausée, John répondait à ses besoins naturels.

Souvent, John eut envie de passer sa colère sur le détective, pourquoi lui était revenu d'entre les morts et sa femme, sa femme adorée était incapable d'un tel miracle ? Loin d'être reconnaissant envers son colocataire devenu un parasite à son chagrin, souvent, John eut envie de se retourner et de lui sauter à la gorge, de lui prendre sa vie à lui aussi, qui avait refusé de partir.

Un mois passa, puis un deuxième. Et enfin, John reparla. Et le défi de Sherlock fût alors de lui réapprendre à vivre.

Petit à petit, la gorge de John devint moins sèche, l'amertume qui rongeait ses cordes vocales s'adoucit. Son vocabulaire s'agrandit, il savait maintenant remettre des mots sur ses sentiments, sur ses besoins, sa soif, ses envies. Il hurlait lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut, cauchemardant, et alors il cherchait le regard puissant de Sherlock, le même qui veillait sur lui depuis ces longues semaines. Toujours au pied de son lit, debout, fidèle à son poste nuits après nuits, John savait où le trouver. Sans reprendre goût à la vie, John commençait à accepter sa perte, et un chemin dans son esprit se traçait peu à peu, il n'était pas seul et abandonné de tous, Sherlock, tout silence qu'il représentait était une compagnie envahissante par son soutien moral et physique, la véritable canne dont John avait besoin pour achever de se relever.

Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, John passait son temps à fixer le paysage par la fenêtre, assit sur une chaise branlante, il admirait le spectacle de la rue, toutes ces personnes, regorgeant d'un trop plein de vie. Il les voyait courir, rire, parler, pleurer, inconscientes du danger. Il ne savait si il les enviait ou si il les craignait.

Lors de ses observations, il sentait toujours la présence de Sherlock derrière lui, rassurante, il entendait le frottement du bruit de ses vêtements, le parquet qui grinçait, les verres qui tintaient, les bruits du quotidien devenaient une musique de courage pour John, qui chassait son mur de fantômes, laissant place à la réalité.

John s'était recréé un monde stable, où il parvenait à contrôler ses émotions, sans être parfait, rien ne devait changer dans son univers. La moindre perturbation dans le cycle de John anéantirait ses efforts à néant.

Alors, lorsque quelques semaines plus tard, fixé à sa fenêtre, attendant le passage du facteur à dix heures trente-trois précisément, John n'eut pas le plaisir de voir l'homme en uniforme, mais bien Sherlock, son colocataire, traverser la rue, son manteau volant derrière lui, l'air pressé, un sentiment de panique l'envahit, Il frappa contre la vitre, criant à Sherlock de revenir, il sentit une présence néfaste, derrière lui, qui lui oppressait les poumons et lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, il se sentait poursuivit par il ne savait trop quoi, il criait à s'en écorcher la voix, une fois de plus, hurlait à l'aide. John était terrorisé, pour lui ou pour Sherlock , seul affrontant le danger de la vie, il ne le savait. Il s'effondra à terre, replié en position fœtale se haïssant pour avoir perdu toute sa bravoure de soldat que son meilleur ami admirait tant. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il n'entendit pas Mrs Hudson monter les escaliers, ne vit pas Sherlock qui l'empêchait de venir jusqu'à lui. Et enfin, alors qu'il étouffait, il sentait un monstre près de lui, prêt à l'achever. Monstrueuse aide, Sherlock ne se contenta plus de le regarder. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, le secouant doucement, il ne cessait de répéter son prénom. Alors, réalisant la caresse salvatrice et l'odeur familière, le cœur de John calma ses battements effrénés, ses poing se décrispèrent, ses muscles se détendirent. Sherlock lui demandait d'écouter le son de sa voix. C'est ce qu'il fit. Le son grave et suave de la voix du détective le ramena à terre, peu à peu, les démons du 221B s'écartèrent de sa figure, il parvint à respirer, à voir, à penser. Et alors il sût, il compris qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de Sherlock Holmes.

Maintenant que John eut réalisé que Sherlock était son oxygène, il refusait de laisser le détective s'éloigner de quelques pas, de quelques mètres, ne serait-ce que pour un quart d'heure. De debout devant son lit, Sherlock dû s'asseoir à côté de John.

Un beau jour, le docteur lui pris la main. Ou est-ce Sherlock qui fit le premier pas ? Peut importe, ils se tenaient la main, comme on le fait parfois, pour se prouver qu'on est humain et qu'on est en vie.

John avançait-il dans son deuil ou au contraire s'enfonçait-il plus profondément dans les méandres de la tristesse ? Nul ne saurait le dire. Mais il se sentait bien avec Sherlock. Ces soirées main dans la main, platoniques se transformèrent de semaines en semaines en confession, en discussion de grande envergure où, rassuré de façon étrange par l'obscurité de la pièce, avec pour seule autre sensation que son drap, la main de Sherlock qui reposait, chaude et moite contre la sienne, John se confiait. Il parlait beaucoup et Sherlock écoutait.

Une fois, le détective s'endormit. Lorsque John se réveilla et observa le tableau qui se présentait à lui, il n'eut pas peur, non, il ressentait toujours le halo de protection que lui inspirait Sherlock. Alors John se rendormi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout bascula la fois où John pensa qu'il avait assez avancé dans la guérison pour se permettre de passer la nuit seul. Comme d'habitude, Sherlock était rentré dans la chambre à la suite de John, il avait déplacé la chaise, l'avait posé à sa place habituelle, à côté de la tête du lit. Et John , prenant son courage à deux mains, l'avait arrêté. Posant sa main sur le poignet de Sherlock, il avait secoué la tête lorsque celui-ci l'avait regardé. Sherlock avait ouvert grand les yeux, choqué, et John pouvait le sentir lutter contre le sentiment de rejet, aussi inattendu qu'étrange, qui parcourait son réseau nerveux. Alors, il repoussa la chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Il aurait dû être heureux pour son ami, vraiment, il aurait pu prendre la gratitude de se dire qu'il était pour quelque chose dans le fait que John se sente assez fort et sûr de lui pour penser qu'il pourrait se passer de compagnie pendant la nuit, mais quelque chose le bloquait. Tenir à quelqu'un n'était pas un avantage. Sherlock se racla la gorge et sorti.

Alors John fit ce qu'il sembla juste à ce moment précis, il rattrapa Sherlock par la manche de sa robe de chambre, et, lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il le regarda dans les yeux, les mots semblaient se bloquer dans sa gorge serrée par un stress venu de nulle part et probablement injustifié. Il vit les cernes de Sherlock et observa son visage. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, béatement, bêtement. Il le trouva beau. Un sentiment de reconnaissance se bâti dans ses entrailles et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Sherlock avait été son pilier, pendant ces longs mois, et la porte de sortie de son enfermement de malheur. John était submergé par les douces sensations, il allait exploser, ne savait comment les gérer toutes à la fois. Ainsi, il arrêta d'écouter ses sentiments, laissant son corps le guider. Il passa le bras de Sherlock autour de sa taille et se rapprocha de lui. Son oreille était collée contre le torse maigre du détective, et entendait les battements effrénés de son cœur. Sherlock était comme paralysé. Un rire délicat passa les lèvres de John, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. Il releva la tête, Sherlock le tenait toujours par la taille dans ce câlin étrange à sens unique.

« Merci Sherlock, pour tout. »

A ces mots murmurés, les lèvres de John se scellèrent contre celles de celui qui l'avait sauvé, doucement, comme symbolisant un ultime cadeau.

Après ce baiser plein d'espoir, la vie reprit un cours plus ou moins normal au 221B Baker Street, et Sherlock s'attendait même à arriver dans le salon un jour, sortant de sa chambre les yeux pleins de fatigue, à tomber sur John, pianotant sur son ordinateur, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Ils ne reparlèrent plus de leur accolade poussée.

Cependant, John remarqua que depuis, le comportement de son ami avait changé ou mieux, évolué. De méfiant et renfermé il devint prévenant et entreprenant. Il apportait une tasse de thé à John, chaque matin, la déposait sur sa table de chevet parfois, avait nettoyé le frigo de tout reste humain et John ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il n'avait pas vu son colocataire sortir de sa chambre en portant en tout et pour tout un drap blanc. C'était peut être ridicule mais John pensait que Sherlock, d'une certaine façon .. cherchait à soigner son apparence ?

Alors, à sa façon, lui redonnant le sourire, John se mit à expérimenter sur Sherlock, à son insu. Il refusait des choses de façon absurdes et en exigeait d'autres qu'il était sûr que Sherlock détestait. Et pourtant, le détective ne s'énervait jamais, il s'exécutait en silence. Il l'avait même envoyé chercher du lait. Quatre fois dans la semaine. John observait chez le sujet un changement total de personnalité, il avait été loin de s'imaginer à quel point son expérience serait perturbante pour les deux parties. Il était sûr que Sherlock prenait sur lui, à chaque seconde, mettant John sur un piédestal, refusant d'aller contre sa volonté, luttant contre sa vraie nature qui l'obligeait à surtout ne pas lutter contre son égocentrisme. Et John lui, John perdait toute cette admiration qu'il avait pu avoir envers Sherlock qui avait perdu son côté supérieur au commun des mortels et devenait malheureusement de plus en plus humain.

C'est alors que John se rappela d'une phrase, que Mary lui avait murmuré maintes et maintes fois ''Aimer, c'est faire passer l'autre avant soi''. Cette phrase le gifla, l'assomma.

Il décida de ne pas questionner Sherlock sur le sujet, le détective devait arriver à ses propres conclusions, réaliser seul et alors, si il sentait le besoin de s'exprimer, John serait présent pour l'écouter.

Depuis cette soudaine réalisation, John avait changé de regard sur son ami, il sentait un sourire doux se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'observait, penché au dessus de l'évier, occupé à récurer une assiette qui avait servi à une expérience et qui ne retrouverait jamais sa couleur initiale et, allant de paire, il constatait que l'entièreté de leur relation avait maintenant une dimension physique, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés une nouvelle fois, mais toutes les excuses du monde étaient bonnes pour justifier un frôlement de bras ou une caresse tendre sur la main. John se sentait bien, reposé, calme.

Cependant, les nuits et les jours passaient et la cachotterie qui amusait John à ses débuts et dont il entendait profiter commencer à le perturber, leur relation stagnait et le Sherlock d'antan, cassant, lui manquait de plus en plus. John commençait à penser qu'il s'était trompé. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la passion amoureuse ne serait en fait qu'une amitié platonique et honnête ? La déception empli son être, mais il ne savait expliquer pourquoi. Il aurait dû se douter pourtant, que Sherlock, ce grand sociopathe n'aurait jamais rien pu ressentir de tel. Quel imbécile il avait été de croire au côté humain de Sherlock Holmes, de croire qu'il avait pu être privilégié, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cherchant à relativiser, il voulu se persuader qu'il avait déjà une chance folle d'avoir été sauvé par son meilleur ami, l'homme le plus brave et le plus intelligent qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Il fit taire la partie de son cerveau qui lui murmurait d'une voix forte que c'était largement insuffisant et qu'il se mentait à lui même.

Mais c'est qu'alors, un beau soir, après que John se soit plaint d'une envie aussi fulgurante qu'inexplicable de nourriture chinoise, il reprit espoir. A peine John eut-il formulé son envie qu'il vit Sherlock se précipiter dans sa chambre, il entendit des bruits étouffés de tiroirs qu'on tire, des bruits de tissus froissés, de fermeture éclair qu'on fait courir à la hâte. Puis des voix au téléphone, balbutiées à la va vite, presque sans aucune articulation. Puis, la porte de chambre de Sherlock s'ouvrit à la volée. Il avait revêtu le costume que Madame Hudson lui avait préparé un jour lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Scotland Yard, après la résolution d'une affaire complexe et qu'ils savaient alors qu'ils allaient être pris en photos par des dizaines de journalistes.

John demanda de façon innocente si ils allaient quelque part. Sherlock se contenta de sourire et de lui demander de le suivre. Ils prirent un taxi, et lorsqu'ils en sortirent, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard et qu'il marchèrent dans une rue ouverte à tous les dangers, lieu inconnu de John, il fût étourdi par le bruit de la ville, par l'odeur de la pollution, le vent que les voitures produisaient en les frôlant de beaucoup trop près. Il eut un vertige et du prendre appui sur quelque chose, il chercha le mur le plus proche de lui, tendant le bras alors qu 'il protégeait sa tête douloureuse de l'autre. A la place il trouva le corps Sherlock se dressant là, le protégeant une fois de plus, fort. Il lui glissa quelque chose dans sa main, un objet qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de longues années et qu'il avait espéré ne jamais revoir, son cauchemar personnifié d'aluminium et de plastique, lui rappelant que la vie n'était qu'un éternel recommencement, son autre vieille amie, sa canne. Il se racla la gorge, et referma ses doigts autour de la poignée. Sherlock passa son bras autour des épaules de John, sa main reposant négligemment entre ses omoplates. Alors, affrontant le champ de bataille de la rue trop fréquentée de la capitale, le regard fixe et les sourcils froncés, pleins de détermination, John fit un premier pas, et le couple étrange du docteur et sa canne ne s'arrêta plus jusqu'à leur destination finale où les menait Sherlock Holmes, le plus grand des détectives.

Et alors ils arrivèrent devant une porte verte à la peinture écaillée. Sherlock se retourna vers lui, fier. John regarda l'enseigne, avant de tourner la tête vers Sherlock, dont le sourire suffisant barrait toujours sa bouche fine. John lui rendit son sourire et se surpris à regarder la clenche de la porte, souvenir d'une de leur conversation où Sherlock disait pouvoir repérer un bon restaurant chinois à l'usure de sa porte d'entrée. John secoua la tête, amusé et poussa la porte. Alors, il eu la surprise de trouver l'endroit entièrement vide à l'exception de deux serveurs tout de blanc vêtus. La lumière était tamisée , des bougies blanches elles aussi, fumantes de pureté, brûlaient sur une table au milieu de la pièce et il cru distinguer .. des fleurs ? Il se retourna vers Sherlock, incrédule. Le détective essayait de maintenir son air supérieur, la tête haute, faisant ressortir les os de sa mâchoire et les mains croisées derrière son dos mais il se faisait trahir par la rougeur sur ses joues qui dénotait la pâleur de sa peau et par ses jambes qui semblaient se dandiner sans que personne ne leur en ait donné l'ordre. Ils s'approchèrent de la table et Sherlock tira la chaise de John, qui pouffa de rire. Tout ceci était vraiment irréel et … peu naturel.

La conversation aurait pu être sympathique et légère si elle n'avait pas pris la forme d'une espèce de cliché romantique sans aucune valeur dans lequel Sherlock semblait s'être embourbé et qui le mettait fort mal à l'aise. Lui d'habitude si confiant perdait toute son allure lorsqu'il déblatérait sur ô combien la tour Eiffel était un endroit magnifique qu'il faudrait qu'il montre à John un beau soir d'été. Non, Sherlock aimait le pont crasseux du Camden Lock, les ruelles étroites et vermoulues où il pouvait voir sans être vu, tout sauf les merveilles du monde qu'il avait toujours trouvé sans intérêts et attirant trop peu de QI à leurs pieds. Sherlock sorti son portable, lorsqu'il en eu fini de s'extasier des canaux de Venise. Il fouilla dans ses notes et annonça simplement que par la suite il était censé parler au docteur de poésie mais que l'ouvrage le plus poétique qu'il connaissait était sa dernière acquisition en matière de biologie végétale et, bien qu'il en ait sélectionné quelques passages, il doutait que John soit très charmé par la chose.

Alors John, réalisa que les canaux, la tour Eiffel, les bougies, les fleurs, Sherlock avait collecté des information sur la façon dont les hommes s'y prenaient lorsqu'il voulait pénétrer dans le cœur d'une femme et qu'il appliquait la méthode à John, tout ce procédé ''scientifiquement établit'' l'avait été pour lui, suivant une liste savante. Il était, c'est vrai, plutôt charmé par la démarche adorable et décida d'aider un peu son ami dans son chemin de croix. Il avança la main au milieu de la table, habillant son visage d'un sourire lumineux et entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de Sherlock. Il était touché par le procédé typique de la personnalité de la personne en face de lui, et la gaucherie de Sherlock ajoutait une touche plaisante à l'opération qui donnait d'autant plus envie de s'y plonger. Alors que Sherlock regardait leurs mains jointes et qu'il avait enfin tût les sujets creux de banalité, John fit le second pas.

« -Sherlock, est-ce que tu essaies de flirter avec moi ? »

Sa voix était douce et en aucun cas accusatrice, il appuya cette douceur et cette honnêteté soudaine en caressant la main qui reposait contre sa paume, se voulant rassurant.

Sherlock se redressa, reprenant de sa superbe. Il lui répondit qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû tester les informations qu'il avait récolté sur un échantillon de sujets avant de les mettre en pratique sur la personne visée, mais que, dit-il, il avait eu envie de les tester sur John et John uniquement dès que Lestrade lui eût donné ses précieux conseils.

Et en ces quelques mots, John fût achevé d'être convaincu, il lui précisa cependant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre déblatérer sur Venise, Paris ou ô combien les roses étaient des fleurs romantiques. Sherlock détourna le regard, vexé. John lui sourit, une fois de plus et l'invita à lui parler d'un sujet qui leur correspondait bien mieux. Ils discutèrent du régime de Mycroft, de la dangerosité que pourrait représenter le fait de garder un bocal de venin mortel dans le congélateur, à côté de leur bac à glaçons jamais dégivré et lorsque la discussion semblait se tasser, ils se regardaient et faisaient passer leurs sentiments et leurs émotions en un battements de cils, se renvoyant leur gratitude à la figure. Sherlock remerciant John de l'avoir rendu humain, John gratifiant l'homme d'un regard béat d'admiration, bénissant la personne d'avoir pu le maintenir en vie. Et lorsqu'enfin, ils eurent fini leur repas, qu'ils se levèrent, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils marchèrent côte à côte, les yeux pleins d'azurs et d'étoiles, le cœur léger. John compris qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, Sherlock venait de lui en faire tacitement la promesse, alors, tel un démon scellant son pacte, il confia son âme à son meilleur ami et son tout, le poussa contre un de ces murs visqueux qu'il aimait tant, et confirma la transaction en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

* * *

><p>Re salut! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route!<p>

Si non, merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici et j'espère vous revoir pour la deuxième partie de cette histoire! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et à bientôt ! :)


End file.
